Dark Sights
by Seraph Darkfire
Summary: This is a Pokegirl story. It is about a guy who becomes a Tamer in an unconventional way with a very unconventional Pokegirl. And for those who have only heard about the Pokegirl stuff, it is not all about sex...at least in the stories I've read. This story happens to be one of those stories with sex in it..though only at the end. Rated M for that and any other scenes that happen.


This is my first Pokegirl story so forgive me if I messed up something. I have been reading about Pokegirls and I thought it would be interesting to make my own story.

* * *

**Dark Sights**

**Chapter One**

**The Vampire**

It was dark; really dark. He felt as though he was in a cave. It definitely felt wet and cold like a cave. He tried to look around and get his bearings. His dark green eyes flashed in a very low light coming from the left.

'_What is that?' _he wondered as he crept forward, noting that his legs felt like rubber. How long had he been out?

Running his fingers through his raven black hair; he could feel the tips of his hair brush his cheeks as he moved.

He shook his head as he tried to remember what had happened. He had been at home, preparing to get his first pokegirl from the professor. He remembered the bats and rats first. Then they had formed into two Vampires. They had been flocked by Vampiras. There had been so many.

It was the biggest group he had ever heard of. They had attacked for no reason at all; they sucked people and pokegirls dry of their blood. It looked like they hadn't wanted any more Vampires. He had stepped out to see what the commotion was when a very beautiful Vampire looked at him.

A second later, he felt his world shift and he blacked out.

The next thing he knew, he was waking up in this dark cave.

He paused in his memory search because he heard something coming from the faint light. He hid against a curve in the rock and looked out.

There were two shapes standing around a small fire. He thought it was for them to see as there wouldn't have been any light without the fire. They seemed to be arguing about something.

"Why did you spare his life? You should have just drained him, or turned him!" this voice sounded rough, as If the pokegirl didn't spend much time talking.

"Because I wanted to" the other voice was smoother and commanded authority in a soft voice. He guessed that this was the Vampire he had seen before he had blacked out.

"But what is the damn point!" the first one yelled loudly. He thought he could hear the soft rustle of bat wings from behind him. He was thankful he was hidden. He knew that the Vampiras would be close to their Vampires.

"There is something about the boy that intrigues me" the soft spoken one said softly "I have smelled his blood before, he has three blood gifts; though the third one is a rare case as it won't activate until he has Tamed for the first time"

"Dhasha" the first Vampire said, naming the smooth voiced pokegirl "You spared him because he had special blood? I am going to kill him and settle this"

"No!" there was a slapping sound as Dhasha struck the first Vampire "Salia, you will not lay a finger on him. He is mine and mine to do with as I please" the pokegirl's animalistic nature showed as she got angry.

The young boy realized that Dhasha didn't act like a Feral pokegirl, but from what he had seen, she was one. She was too focused, Tamed or not, this Vampire was a very dangerous one. He wondered if she was this smart while Feral, then how smart would she be if a Tamer ever did Tame her.

"That boy..." Dhasha said softly "He has a destiny that has been set for him" she began to move "Tomorrow night, I will either end his destiny, or become part of it"

There was a gasp and he could see the light glint off of something red and white "Why do you have _that_!?" Salia asked with scorn in her voice.

"I am going to test him on the full moon" Dhasha said "If he can capture me then I will go with him, if he cannot" there was a moment's pause "I will kill him"

Salia laughed darkly "Guess he gets to die either way" she said before walking out "I will watch that battle, I hope for your sake, he loses" then the Vampire was gone in a swarm of rats, followed by a large group of Vampiras.

Dhasha sighed as she leaned against the rock "Boy, I know you are there" she said looking straight at him "I didn't expect you to be awake this early, I guess that High Recovery is good for other things as well" she smiled slightly "Come closer, I won't bite you"

Stiff like a board, he walked out, making sure to keep her in his sights at all times. She seemed to be amused by his antics. She knew he had heard her speaking but the boy still acted as though she would have killed him.

"If I wanted to kill you" she said softly "I would have done so already"

He looked at her "W-why are you so different?" he asked. This Vampire was dressed in a pair of black pants and a black shirt. Apparently, she liked the clothes.

"From normal Vampires?" she asked earning a nod "I have may Vampiras, they aren't good enough as a human to fully Tame me" she smiled "My Feral side is kept at bay only slightly, when I fight or get angry I lose what Tamed part of me I have"

"So you want me to fight you at your strongest?"

She nodded "If you can beat me on your own and while I am at my strongest, then you will gain my full loyalty and be allowed to have me as your pokegirl" she smiled "I kind of hope you will win, I have never been tamed by a male before" she pulled out the object she had shown Salia and threw it to him "That is yours for the battle, if you die I will take it back"

He blushed softly at the thought of taming her and fumbled as he caught the object "A pokeball?" he asked softly.

"It belonged to a friend of mine" she said "I have kept it as a reminder not to get to close to any feral pokegirls" she looked at him "Tell me your name"

Blinking and rubbing his head, he told her in a soft voice "Seraph Darkfire" he said looking at her. He was having a hard time understanding all of this. A feral but not feral Vampire wanted to battle him and capture her. He knew he was going to have to fight her himself and that was what scared him. He was just a skinny guy. He had always been picked on while he was in school for being small. That was why he wanted to become a Tamer. He wanted to show everyone that even a skinny boy like him could be strong.

Now he really had to prove it and without the help of a pokegirl.

She nodded "It is nice to meet you" she said "I am looking forward to our battle" she looked at him with her dark eyes "Don't disappoint me" she stood up and walked off. He wondered if she was going out to feed.

Seraph sighed once she was gone, he felt a little relieved that Dhasha wasn't going to kill him right off. He looked over the pokeball. He knew he couldn't just be anxious. He needed to think of a plan to beat her. He didn't want to die.

He surprised himself when concern for his life didn't take top priority. He got wide eyed as he realized that he wanted Dhasha to be his first pokegirl.

Seraph sat there as the night turned into day. He was thinking up plans to beat the Vampire. He knew they were weak against sunlight but that didn't help unless he could make a copy of the sun in the middle of the night. He wanted something like a flashlight. He looked at his watch and saw that the sun would have come up by now.

He stood up and began to walk around, checking out the cave. He guessed they would fight outside. It was a larger space and would provide easy foot room.

He cut his finger on a sharp rock and grimaced as he saw the blood. He popped the finger into his mouth and sucked on it. He already knew it would be healed in about an hour.

Suddenly, the raven haired boy got an idea. Blood was the key. If what she said was true and that she turned Feral during battle, then he could use her weakness for blood against her. He could cut his finger or hand and lure her into a trap.

He would need to work fast though. He knew how fast Vampires were so he needed to make sure he could knock her out with one blow. Seraph wondered if a large stick would do the trick; but if he did knock her out, it would take a decisive blow and a hard one.

Knowing her enhanced endurance, it would take a really good blow. He thought about weak points in her body. The back of the neck would be a good place to strike her. Her endurance would protect her from being killed by the blow but it would knock her out.

He smiled, now he had a plan. He spent the rest of the day exploring the cave. The green eyed boy had found the entrance but found that he didn't want to run away. He couldn't believe it but he was actually looking forward to the fight.

It now seemed like a good way to show his strength by capturing a Vampire by fighting her himself. Wondering if he would do well, he suddenly thought about the fact that he hadn't gotten his Pokedex. He had taken the test to get his Tamer License, but he had to wait a day before he could get the Pokedex and pokeballs; along with his pokegirl.

That had been the day Salia and Dhasha had attacked. Pouting softly, he continued to explore. He guessed he could go and get the stuff he needed if he beat Dhasha in their fight.

This is when the boy realized that if he was going to hurt Dhasha, he would need to know where the nearest Pokecenter was. He would have to ask the Vampire herself.

In his exploration, Seraph found that he was getting better at seeing in the dark area of the cave. He could now notice things he hadn't noticed before. He spotted the sleeping places of Vampiras and thought about them.

If he caught and Tamed Dhasha, would the Vampira follow her? Seraph didn't mind taking one Vampire, but having a group of Vampiras didn't sound very appealing. By the size of the Vampira group, even Seraph would get tired of trying to tame them all. He wondered if she could get them to leave once he caught Dhasha.

Once, he found the Vampire sleeping and almost used the pokeball there and then. But when he thought about it, it seemed like a stupid idea. He had read that Vampires never respected someone who caught them while they were at their weakest.

So, he waited for night to fall. This seemed to take forever and he got very bored. It was a relief when the sun finally went down and the Vampire strode up to him. Now that they were standing facing each other; Seraph noticed that he was slightly taller than her, only by a few inches.

"I hope you are ready" she said looking at him. She noticed that the air around him was a little more confident _'It seems as though he has gotten some courage' _she thought watching him.

She felt herself admiring his body and shook it off, suddenly feeling embarrassed _'Cut it out, you are a high level Vampire' _in fact, she was only level forty seven but it was powerful enough for her.

Seraph nodded "I am ready to win or die" he said "And I will probably die" he chuckled and despite herself, she smiled.

"Oh, could you tell me where the nearest Pokecenter is?" he asked making her look at him questioningly "Just in case I win and you get hurt?"

She smiled softly, he was thinking about her and not himself "Yes, there is one about three miles west" she said "A big town we stay away from, though I know the Nurse Joy there"

Seraph nodded and smiled "Thanks, I hope I do well" he said softly.

"I am sure you will do fine" she said "Give me a good fight" she walked out of the cave and into the forest "Follow"

Reaching into his pocket, he touched the sharp stone sitting there. He had worked to sharpen it with another rock and was now ready to fight Dhasha. He followed her at a good distance. Above him he could see the full moon.

When she stopped, they were in a large clearing with the moonlight shining down onto them. She smiled at him and got ready to move "Give me an opening and I will bite through your neck" she suddenly vanished.

He froze and looked around. Luckily, there was a large stick sitting there. He knew he would have about five minutes between cutting his hand and Dhasha attacking him. He just wondered what she was going to be doing with her Invisibility.

She had three attacks he could be killed by: Night Shade, Drain, and Vampire Bite. He acted fast and pulled the stone from his pocket. He didn't get to use it as it was knocked out of his hand and he was grabbed by the neck in a vice like grip.

Looking down at the now visible Dhasha, Seraph saw nothing of the calm and collected Vampire he had met. Now it was nothing but the Feral pokegirl.

Panicking slightly, he did the only thing he could think of. He wrapped his legs around her chest and jerked backwards.

Dhasha was caught off guard by this and was yanked forward. They flipped over and impacted the ground with a hard thud. Seraph had the wind knocked out of him but he knew he needed to move.

Because of the landing, Dhasha's grip had lost some of its hold and the raven haired boy was able to roll out of the way. Standing up, he picked up the stick and moved quickly.

As the Vampire stood up and shook her head and began to look for him. She didn't notice the large stick hurdling toward the back of her head.

With a loud 'Crack', the stick hit the base of her neck and she stumbled forward, breathing hard as the hit had messed with her head, giving her double vision.

Seraph dropped the stick and tossed the red and white ball toward her. It struck her in the center of the back and absorbed her into it with a flash of red light. He watched as the small button in the center blinked red for a few seconds before dying down.

He blinked "I did it?" he asked to no one he could see "I beat her and won!" he picked up the ball and smiled "Awesome" he yawned.

"No, not the time to sleep" he said softly "I need to get you to the pokecenter first" he began to walk west.

There were almost no pokegirls the entire time he was walking "I guess the presence of Vampires and Vampiras keeps them away" he mused and smiled when he saw the lights of the city.

It occurred to him that he was probably nowhere near his home town. He shrugged "Probably no one there anyway" he said as he walked out of the forest and into the city.

By asking directions, he found the pokecenter fairly easily. Once inside a Nurse Joy greeted him with a smile and a "Hello how can I help you?"

He held out his pokeball "Could you heal my Vampire?" he asked softly "Her name is Dhasha" he watched as the Nurse Joy's eyes widened.

"You caught Dhasha?" she asked "Wow, no one around here has been able to, how did you catch her?"

He blushed "I…um…fought her" he said "By myself so I hurt her pretty bad, could you please heal her?" he asked.

She nodded "Your Pokedex?" she asked, meaning for him to let her see who he was.

He blushed again "I haven't gotten it yet" he said "Though I did take the test and passed"

She nodded "What is your name?" she asked.

"Seraph Darkfire" he said "and I am from Dansen Town" the town was small and wasn't even on the map, at least not where anyone could see it.

She nodded and took the ball from him and walked away. A few minutes later she came back and handed him five pokeballs and a Pokedex "All we had to do was put your information on this empty Pokedex"

Seraph smiled and took them from her "Will Dhasha be alright?" he asked looking at her.

She nodded, smiling at his concern for his pokegirl "She was a little disoriented but she will be fine" the Nurse Joy led him to a room "Once she is healed, I will escort her back here so you can Tame her" she winked and giggled as he blushed. She waved and walked out.

Seraph had completely forgotten about taming Dhasha. He had been surprised that he had even beaten her and then he had been so occupied with getting her healed.

He then opened his Pokedex and looked at it:

Tamer: Seraph Darkfire.

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Current Rank: Beginner

Current Harem:

Dhasha (Vampire)

Seraph finished looking at it "Hmm that seems about right. He then searched for all information on Dhasha.

_**VAMPIRE, The Bloodsucking Pokegirl  
Type: **__Very Near Human__**  
Element: **__Ghost/Magic__**  
Frequency: **__Rare__**  
Diet: **__Blood__**  
Role: **__Hunters__**  
Libido: **__High__**  
Strong Vs**__: Bug, Fighting, Ground, Ghost, Magic, Plant, Poison, Psychic, Infernal__**  
Weak Vs: **__Dark, Electric, Ice, Celestial, solar-based attacks__**  
Attacks: **__Vampire Bite, Drain, Invis (all levels), Night Shade, Phase, Illusion, Fear Aura, Mega Drain, Dark Shield, Cocoon of Darkness, Dark Mist, Dark Matter, Blood Blade, Blood Bullets, Vampiric Touch, Ghost Blade, Nightmare Syndrome  
__**Enhancements: **__Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Endurance (x4), Enhanced Durability (x4), Enhanced Healing (x3), Darkness affinity, Constant Ashen Wings and Dark Goggles effect, light transformation and illusionary capabilities__**  
Evolves: **__Psivamp__(Moon Shard), Lucarda (Zalera's Blessing), Starlady (Dawn Stone)__**  
Evolves From: **__Humans, Dark-type Pokégirls or Amazon-type Pokégirls (infected through bite)  
__**Bounty (for confirmed kill):**__ 200,000 SLC (applies to Ferals only)__**  
Bounty (for reporting sighting & getting out alive): **__57,000 SLC (applies to Ferals only)  
__**Bounty (for successful capture & taming): **__57,500 SLC (applies to Ferals only)__**  
Recommendation if you see one: **__Before anything is done, be certain that the Vampire is indeed a Feral one. Observe it, trying if at all possible to stay out of its way. The difference between a Feral Vampire and a Tamed Vampire is very subtle. If the Vampire seems even remotely animalistic in nature, then evac immediately, making sure to have a fighting-type Pokégirl at the ready if you are spotted. If you are spotted, be prepared to kill the Vampire as its bite is potentially lethal and has the potential to infect you or your Pokégirls, resulting in a transformation into a Vampire. (Applies to Ferals only)  
Vampires were one of the few species of non-Infernals that campaigned with the Legions of Terror during the war. Their presence alone was enough to inspire fear in the populace, and since Sukebe's research had yielded that humans could be converted to Vampires and forced into service with the Legion, they were considered to be even more terrifying. Human in appearance, save for their pale skin and more pointed than normal canine teeth, they were easily capable of blending in with humanity.  
While sunlight didn't kill them, as it normally would with vampires in the old stories, they were weakened severely by the sun and generally stayed inactive until nighttime. This made it easier to catch and tame Vampires, however doing so guarantees that the Vampire will never have any respect for you. Catching a Feral Vampire at night, and especially at a full moon, when their powers are at their strongest, and you guarantee a loyal, cooperative Vampire in your harem.  
Vampires have a variety of fearsome abilities. They can transform into pre-Sukebe creatures such as rats or bats, more powerful Vampires being able to change into swarms of these creatures. They can also transform into mist for silent movement through an area, remaining aware of their entire surroundings when transformed and capable of reforming at any time. They can pass through walls and turn invisible, and manipulate dark energy to their own ends. They are fierce, savage fighters when Feral, losing all of their complex abilities except for much lessened invisibility powers and natural flight. When Tame, their tactics change, as they tend to favor a combination of intimidation and evasive tactics, using illusions and trickery to basically terrify the opponent into defeating themselves. They can turn up to one other person invisible as well, as well as phase them through a wall, but only if they are completely tangible and/or visible before grabbing someone and using the ability.  
Having a Vampire in your Harem is not recommended, but doing so shows that you have the patience, diligence, and willingness to do what is necessary for your girls to be happy. Vampires need only one thing to survive: blood. If a Tamer is willing to let their Vampire feed from them, just enough for the Vampire's needs to suffice, then they guarantee loyalty from their Vampire. It's best to let them stay in their Pokéball until nighttime, as they become severely weak during the day and cannot take pleasure from any sort of physical act, making Taming useless. In official Pokégirl battles, it is forbidden to use Solar attacks on them, as it is potentially fatal to them.  
Vampires can secret a chemical substance through the hollow canines they use to feed. This chemical is what triggers the change into a Vampire. Males turn female before their transformation. To tell the difference from a normal feeding bite and an infected bite, looking for greenish-yellow foam around the wound. A vampiric infection can be treated and cured within seven days of the bite via white magic and careful medical treatment, but by the eighth day, the effects are irreversible. Due to the nature of how Vampires are formed, no cases of Threshold have been recorded, or are believed to be even possible.  
Note that Ferals are FAR more dangerous to travelers than Tame Vampires. Tame Vampires have a strong sense of dignity and are far more likely to be polite to people they meet. They will also NEVER drink more than they need to survive. Ferals are savage, and will drink even when they aren't thirsty. They also have less control over their bodies and are far more likely to accidentally infect someone with a vampiric transformation virus. Feral Vampires also command Feral Vampira, a breed that Tame Vampires look down on with derision and amusement, as they are moderately useful to their purposes._

The sound of the door opening brought Seraph out of his reading. His face turned red and he felt his pants tighten.

Dhasha was standing there in no clothing, her pert breasts facing him. She looked beautiful as she walked toward him in a sensual way "So…time for my first Taming session with my new tamer" she said softly as she gently pushed him onto his back "Be gentle with me?" she asked.

She was putting on a cute innocent look for him and it was working. He gently kissed her on the lips as his fingers explored her already hard nipples.

She gave a soft moan into his mouth as he played with her breasts. She gently moved from his lips and pulled off his shirt. He kissed his chest and kissed up to his neck "Umm…do you mind?" she asked looking a little red.

He knew she wanted to bite him and drink his blood. He smiled and turned his neck to the side "Go ahead, I trust you"

Her face lit up as she opened her mouth and bit into his neck. She gave a soft moan as his hot blood filled her mouth.

He groaned in a pain/pleasure way and worked his pants off. Without missing a beat, she maneuvered her hips above his throbbing eight inch cock and dropped onto it with a muffled moan. They began to rut together with her bouncing on him and him thrusting up into her.

She removed her mouth from his neck to kiss him with her blood covered lips and groaned every time he entered her. She moved to his neck and licked up the blood as it came out. She had been careful to bit directly under the main artery. He may have had High Recovery, but he would have lost too much blood by the time he healed.

He groaned as he flipped her over so that he was on top of her and began to thrust into her hard as he took a nipple into his mouth.

Dhasha groaned loudly as he thrusted into her. Their bodies rocking together perfectly. They groaned as he held her hips, moving his sucking lips up to her own lips and kissing her again.

"Yes, yes!" she groaned loudly "I am cumming" she groaned out.

Seraph felt his cock being squeezed by her pussy walls and groaned loudly "Oh yes!" he moaned and suddenly pulled her tight to his body. His hot cum entering her body, filling her hole up.

They lay together, still locked before Seraph pulled out of her and lay next to her. He knew she was going to go into Taming Shock.

She cuddled up to him and he put his arms around her.

"Seraph good to Dhasha" she said slipping off to sleep.

Seraph smiled and kissed her head "I will try to be" he said softly and closed his eyes falling into sleep with her.

* * *

I hope this is good. It was a while ago that I wrote this and I still like the idea, though I also have a second story I am working on. If this gets good reviews, I will continue this and even post the other story.


End file.
